Weasley's in Egypt
by I-survived-life
Summary: Welcome to Egypt. We've got hot weather, lots of sand, flying carpets, pyramids, tombs and the River Nile. We hope you enjoy your stay!


"Blimey, it's hot here," Ron said, wiping a hand across his forehead and shielding his eyes. The sun was bright and beating down on the Weasley family. After spending so much time in England, they were unprepared for this sort of thing.

"Of course it's hot Ronald, it's Egypt," Percy said, rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity. Ron simply scowled in response. Fred and George both made faces and mimicked Percy.

"Yeah, Ronald, how dare you simply make a statement," George said in a snobby voice.

"I see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you Perce," Bill said coming up behind his family. "Neither have you Fred and George," the twins grinned in response.

"Bill!" Ginny cried, and ran to give her big brother a hug. He scooped Ginny up in his arms like she weighed nothing and hugged her. Once he put her down, he greeted the rest of his family the same way. Except for Percy, he was more of a handshake sort of bloke.

"This way," Bill said, leading his family over to a carpet. The rest of the Weasley's looked down at it in confusion while Bill hurried to secure their things on the end of the carpet.

"Er, Bill, what exactly is this?" Ron asked his brother.

"A flying carpet of course," Bill said, and sat down at the front of the carpet. Fred and George immediately followed suit. The rest of the family reluctantly took a seat as well and waited.

"Are you sure it works?" Percy asked skeptically. He wasn't the only one doubting the carpet.

"Trust me, it works," Bill said. Everyone was a bit skeptical but they did seem to be glued to their seats. Plus, there didn't seem to be any other way to travel, unless they wanted to spend hours out in the sun.

After making sure that his family was secure, Bill tapped the carpet with his wand and muttered something that the rest of the family couldn't hear. This was done so that Fred and George didn't get any ideas and go joyriding on the carpet. The carpet rose and kept rising until it was at the perfect height.

The carpet fluttered underneath the Weasley's, making them all move up and down like a wave. Percy was looking very green, something that Fred and George noticed and were trying to get away from.

Ginny held onto Ron while at the same time tried to look over the edge of the carpet to see what was below.

"Gin, if you wanted to see what was going on down there then you should've sat in my spot. Keep doing this and we'll both fall off," Ron said, shaking off Ginny.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, and blushed.

"Where are we going?" Arthur yelled over the roar of the wind.

"To my site so that I can show you around!" Bill yelled back, without turning around. Everyone looked down and saw nothing but desert in all directions. There was the occasional bird flying below them but besides that, everything seemed to be pretty calm.

The flight didn't take long and before they knew it, Bill was landing the carpet next to a pyramid.

Everyone stepped off and looked up at the pyramid through squinted eyes. It was tall and the Weasley's had a hard time looking at the pyramid because of the sun.

"Woah," said Ron.

"Woah," agreed Fred.

"This way," Bill said, waving his wand at the trunks. He led his family on a short walk to a small house that he was staying in. For the next few days the Weasley's unpacked and got used to Egypt and its extremely hot weather.

Once everyone had gotten settled down and knew their way around a bit, Bill got to the good stuff. He brought his family in the pyramids where they all stared around in wonder at the hieroglyphics.

Each and every single wall was covered in pictures telling a story. They couldn't read any of the pictures but they were amazing to look at.

Bill explained how some of the spells cast by Egyptians were so powerful, you couldn't even be near them without going weak. Fred and George had wanted to go see some of these tombs, an idea that was quickly shot down by Mrs Weasley.

Ron couldn't stop staring at all of the gold, he wanted nothing more than to pocket some of the things there. He didn't, of course, the stuff was probably cursed and who knew what might happen to him.

Ginny wasn't allowed to go in the last tomb. She tried to argue with Mrs Weasley but no meant no. The place was too scary for a twelve-year-old girl.

"But mum-"

"No, I will not have you having nightmares. Wait here for us," Mrs Weasley said sternly. Ginny cross her arms, scowled and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Bart, look after my little sister will you," Bill said, stopping one of the other cursebreakers that was leaving the tomb. Said cursebreaker sighed but stayed to watch Ginny.

There were all sorts of deformed skeletons lying around the tomb. Some had two heads instead of one, some were missing half a skull. There was one leaning against the wall with what seemed to be an arm sticking out of its spine. One skeleton had an endless supply of spiders coming out of the eye sockets and mouth.

Ron paled when he caught sight of that and gave that skeleton a wide berth. He didn't know where the spiders were coming from and he didn't care. As long as they stayed away from him, he was good.

There were still some skeletons that still had jewelry on them. Some of them wore large, chunky, gold necklaces with precious jewels. Others had earrings stuck on and some had bracelets dangling from bones.

The hieroglyphics in this tomb were more graphic and violent. There were some skeletons that were giving off the absolute worst stench and there was sticky, thick stuff all over the floor. This was definitely not a place for Ginny. Some of the things were nauseating to look at.

"These are all muggles," Billy said, motioning to all of the skeletons. "They never know when to stay away from magical things."

"Bill, is the Cleopatra Emerald really cursed?" Percy asked his brother.

"'Course it is, why do you think bad stuff happens to whoever has it."

Fred and George didn't seem to be paying any attention at all. They were whispering to each other and kept glancing at Percy. No one seemed to notice their strange behaviour, everyone's attention was on Bill.

"Finally, you lot took ages!" Ginny said, once everyone was finished with their tour of the tomb. Bill thanked Bart for looking after his sister and turned back to his family. While all of the attention was on Ginny, Fred and George lagged behind everyone to walk with Percy.

"So, Perce, what do you think of Egypt?" George asked, looping his arm through Percy's right side, Fred did the same thing on Percy's left. Together, he and George led Percy back to the tomb full of deformed skeletons.

"It's too hot for my taste but the history is absolutely fascinating," Percy said beaming. Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement while slowly moving away from Percy. Fred had slipped out his brother's wand and passed it to George.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you Perce, Fred, would you do the honours?" George asked his twin. He had already trapped Percy by putting up a barrier so that he couldn't get out. All that was left to do was close the tomb.

"My pleasure," said Fred bowing. He waved his wand over the entrance of the tomb while saying a spell. Nothing happened. Fred frowned and did the motion again. Percy was frantically searching for his wand and trying to get out.

"Are you doing it right?" George asked frowning as well. He ignored Percy and his muffled yelling.

"I think so, you try," Fred said. George was in the middle of the spell but stopped when he heard his mother's voice.

"George Weasley, what are you doing?" Molly Weasley asked, while glaring at her son.

"Nothing," George muttered. He looked anywhere but his mum and shuffled his feet. Everything about him screamed guilty.

"Were you trying to lock your brother up in that tomb?"

"No," George said. Molly narrowed her eyes and planted her hands on her hips. "Yes."

"George Weasley, I cannot believe you would lock up your own brother! Think of what could've happened to him! He could've died and we'd have to attend his funeral!" Molly yelled, smacking George upside the head.

"We were going to come back for him . . . eventually," George added, rubbing his head.

"You are going to be missing the mummy tour tomorrow as punishment," Molly said, pointing at George. "And so are you, Fred."

"Bleedin' why!?" I wasn't the one doing the spell!"'Fred exclaimed. He was just as guilty as George but his mum didn't need to know that. He should've known better than to try and fool Molly Weasley.

"Because it was probably your idea and you weren't stopping him. You are missing the tour and that is final." And when Molly Weasley said final, she meant it. There was no room for discussion, you were just making things worse for yourself by arguing.

Molly waved her wand at Percy-who was beating his fists against the invisible barrier. Percy walked by Fred and George with a smug look on his face and followed Molly to the rest of the family. The group left the pyramid and made their way back to Bill's house.

"What did mum yell at you two for?" Ron asked, as he blinked rapidly to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Tried to lock Percy in the tomb, mum caught us," Fred grumbled. He kicked some sand in annoyance and scowled when the wind blew it in his face. Ron patted the twins on the back and said "you tried at least."

Ginny was still sulking but she was happier now after hearing that she could see the mummies. There weren't many places that Bill could take his family because they were dangerous. Next to the tombs, the mummies were some of the few cool things that the Weasley's could see. It was also one of the only things that they could see.

The mummies were a sight to see. They looked as if they could come to life at any moment but were so old and decayed it was hard to imagine they could.

Ron was in awe the whole time and kept asking of he could touch the mummy even though the answer was no. He took loads of of pictures though and fully intended on showing them to Harry. Which reminded him, he should write to Harry and fill him in on everything.

The next day they went to see the Nile. It was fast and long and very smelly. The Weasley's didn't know what was in the Nile but whatever it was, it smelled. There's only so long that you can stand and watch a stinking river go by in hot weather. However cool the Nile was, it wasn't worth the sweat they were all perspiring.

"I think I'll take a postcard of the Nile next time. I'm not standing in the sun for two hours staring at a river," George said while shading his eyes. He and Fred were tired after trying to shove Percy in the Nile.

Ron asked if he could climb one of the pyramids as something to do. The twins were all for watching Ron fail but Bill said no, it wasn't safe apparently.

Percy got his letter saying he was Head Boy. Nearly everyone groaned at the news. This was a chance for Percy to act even more stuck up and pompous. He wouldn't shut up about it and would constantly be shining his badge.

Molly was beyond proud of her son and wouldn't stop gushing about how now there was another Head Boy in the family. Fred, George and Ron all got annoyed and walked out of the room whenever Percy or their mum was there. They didn't really want to hear about how wonderful Percy was.

Arthur was proud but he didn't go on about it. Ginny simply congratulated Percy but she didn't really care all that much. In the end though, everyone got over Percy and everything went back to normal.

Sort of. The Weasley's didn't really do normal.

"Hey, Bill, what's this?" Ron asked one evening, as he took out a strange looking object from one of his pockets. He'd found it in Bill's room after catching Scabbers and nearly dropped it when it started whistling.

"That, Ron, is a Sneakoscope," Bill said eating some of his soup. Free and George seemed to find this hilarious, no one knew why but it was obvious that they'd done something.

"What's it do?" Ron asked, holding the Sneakoscope to eye level. Maybe he'd give it to Harry as a birthday present, it looked cool.

"It tells you whether someone is being dishonest. It-" the Sneakoscope went off, explaining exactly what it did. Ron nearly dropped the thing in his plate of food. "Does that," Bill said wincing.

"The things are bogus though, never work. They're just used as a way to make money off of people. Plus, they're loud as hell so why would you want one anyways."

"Can I have it?" Ron asked loudly. The noise really was quite loud.

"Sure, it's yours," Bill replied shrugging. He hated the thing and was looking for a way to get rid of it.

For the rest of the night the Sneakoscope wouldn't stop shrieking. It seemed to be proving Bill's point in that it didn't work. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.

* * *

**A/N: **The reason that I managed to write something like this is all thanks to a challenge that I needed to write this for! Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and if you have anything that you want to tell me about this little one-shot please do so in a review!


End file.
